un regalo dorado y redondo
by Xiang Li 17
Summary: Victor desea un regalo por parte de Yuri ¿que le regalara este por navidad? ¿la magia navideña ayudara a este par a subir de nivel?


Un regalo dorado y redondo.

Advertencia: Hola, este fic está basado en una frase que sale como spoiler en el capítulo 10 de Yuri on ice pero nada de lo que está escrito aquí se refiere a lo que pasará en el capítulo 11, de hecho para cuando lo leas te darás cuenta a menos que pase una gran casualidad y piyo sama le haya sapeado a mi musa lo que iba a pasar XD. De hecho lo escribí antes de que saliese el episodio 11 pero solo lo público hasta ahora porque es mi regalo de navidad para todos ustedes, sin más pasen a leer y diviértanse.

-Yuri se acerca navidad, que me regalaras. -pregunto Víctor mientras cenaban

\- no lo sé no lo había pensado.-respondió el pelinegro con sinceridad – la pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa.

-ahhh, yo… - Víctor no puede ocultar la tristeza de su corazón mientras tomaba un trozo de cerdo de su tazón.

-Víctor dime que color te gusta. -inquirió Yuri con el propósito de obtener una idea para el regalo. Víctor era muy especial y se lo tenía más que merecido.

\- ¡el dorado! definitivamente me encantaría algo dorado.-respondió apresuradamente.

-dorado, está bien, es un bonito color. -dijo Yuri mientras continuaba con su comida.

-también me gusta las cosas redondas. - explico el peliplata con total emoción en su mirada, tal vez esas pistas serían suficientes.

-entendido, te regalare algo dorado y redondo.-apunto el pelinegro terminando la comida.

-Gracias, lo esperaré con ansias. - indico el mayor moviéndose tan alegre que derramo parte del té que había en la mesa.

Víctor se había convertido en alguien muy importante para él, no solo le había devuelto la esperanza en su carrera sino que lo llevaba a hacer cosas que tal vez nunca se hubiera imaginado ser. Así que se esforzaría en darle el mejor regalo.

Noche del 20 de diciembre, cinco días para navidad.

Víctor le costaba dormir, de hecho era la segunda noche en que le costaba conciliar el sueño desde que se había atrevido a preguntar por su regalo. Yuri era muy tierno pero a veces un poco soso para comprender sus sentimientos. De muchas formas le había manifestado lo que sentía por el pero a veces el pelinegro parecía darle otra interpretación muy distinta. Incluso la familia y amigos sabían la realidad menos el patinador.

Decidió bajar a la cocina silenciosamente a buscar algo para tomar, tal vez encontraría algún te que sirviese para el sueño pero lo que halló lo dejo desconcertado.

Un fuerte olor a quemado lo asusto por lo que entro rápidamente para verificar que no se estuviese iniciando un incendio pero de vez de llamas vio a Yuri lleno de harina hasta en el pelo y muchos intentos de… ¿pastel?

-¿qué haces? -pregunto asustando al menor quien intento ocultar su obra sin éxito.

-yo… me preparaba para tu regalo, quería hacerte un pastel delicioso pero nunca lo había hecho por lo que he estado practicando pero no me ha salido como pensaba -explico mostrando el plato con una masa amarilla llena de algo que parecía un polvo dorado y de forma ligeramente redonda.

A pesar de que no era lo que esperaba y estaba muy lejos de lo que se refería con "dorado y redondo" el detalle de Yuri le pareció muy tierno. Tomo el plato donde se hallaba el postre en su mano y le dio un mordisco a pesar de su apariencia "grumosa"

-gracias, no está mal pero no deberías darte tantas preocupaciones. Es muy lindo que quieras hacer algo para mí pero también lo podrías comprar. Tal vez algo que además de ser dorado y redondo pueda usar todos los días. -expuso antes de regresar a su habitación con el dulce en sus manos.

21 de diciembre, 4 días para navidad.

Víctor pese a no enfermarse por comer todo "el manjar" preparado por Yuri no durmió muy bien. Estaba claro que al patinador le costaba entender sus "indirectas" muy directas. Decidió espiarlo, tal vez podía darle alguna indicación más precisa o ver de la manera de no llevarse decepciones el día de navidad.

Vio como el moreno salía de casa por lo que se arregló rápidamente y salió tras el sin ser visto, después de horas de seguirlo por el centro comercial y escabullirse de algunas fans frenéticas que le habían reconocido pese a su excelente disfraz. Hallo a su objetivo entrando a una tienda de artículos deportivos.

Eso no pintaba muy bien y menos cuando el chico caminaba rumbo a la caja registradora con un balón de futbol atípicamente dorado.

-hola Yuri ¿qué haces aquí? -pregunto Víctor haciéndose el que solo pasaba por allí.

-Etto… yo… -el menor no sabía que decir, el peliplata lo había descubierto.

-no me digas que he visto sin querer mi regalo de navidad.

Yuri no dijo nada solo movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

-qué pena no quería dañar la sorpresa pero debería aclarar que no soy como los típicos hombres, el futbol no está entre mis deportes favoritos.

-Soy muy tonto, pensé en que lo podías usar todos los días para ejercitarte, creo que lo devolveré al puesto.

-no te preocupes, tal vez me puedas acompañar a comprar un ula ula, ayuda a ejercitar la cintura además te invito a un café, hace un poco de frio.

El menor acepto sin objetar nada.

-Sabes me gustaría algo los ula ula tiene una forma redonda muy bonita, son tan bonitas algo así seria especial además si es metálico.

Yuri copio internamente "algo dorado, redondo, que pueda usar todos los días y sea metálico"

22 de diciembre, 3 días para navidad.

Vio a Yuri cargado de rollos de cinta y papel de regalo, seguro estaba por empacar su anhelado regalo. Después de ver los fallidos intentos de Yuri de hacerle un pastel dorado o la casi desafortunada compra del balón decidió acercarse y no es que fuera chismoso solo era un buen maestro que se interesaba en que sus indicaciones fueran entendidas tanto adentro como afuera de la pista de patinaje. Aparte nadie podía negar que él era un caballero y que caballero no corría a abrirle la puerta de la habitación al desprotegido y muy encartado Yuri.

-gracias - dijo el pelinegro a la amable persona que le abrió sin detenerse a ver quién era y ahora se hallaba adentro del recinto parado justo al frente de su escritorio en el cual había dejado el regalo de navidad para Víctor.

No había problema que alguien de su familia lo viera desde que no fuera el ruso todo estaba bien.

-es un placer ayudarte. - respondió el mayor.

La sangre de Yuri se esfumo dejándolo convertido en una estatua humana.

¡Víctor! - gritó treinta segundos después cuando el mencionado contemplaba un hermoso plato redondo, dorado hecho en un metal inoxidable con la figura tallada de su fiel perro.

-¿este es mi regalo? - pregunto entre emocionado y frustrado. No es que des agradeciera el valioso gesto del patinador.

-lo es salvo que se supone no debías verlo aún. Era una sorpresa, pero no parezco bueno guardándote secretos. - respondió el pelinegro con el semblante triste. - pensé que cumplía todos los requerimientos.

El ruso se acercó abrazándolo fuertemente contra su pecho.

-discúlpame tal vez no te he dejado el espacio suficiente - expuso algo avergonzado - hasta ahora nadie se había esforzado tanto por darme algo, solo me sorprendí porque no es lo que yo pensaba, es algo redondo, dorado, puedo usar todos los días y es metálico, solo que pensaba en algo un poco más pequeño, tal vez algo que pudiese llevar a todos lados puesto y presumir como tu regalo.

-yo aún no sé cómo complacerte. -murmuro el pelinegro enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

-ya te has esforzado mucho, no te preocupes solo con que me prometas que pasaras navidad conmigo estaré feliz.

23 de diciembre dos días para navidad.

Yuri se levantó más temprano que de costumbre, no había podido dormir bien. Pese a que Víctor se había mostrado comprensivo y solo le pedía una promesa a cambio realmente deseaba darle un regalo que le hiciera feliz, algo que fuese especial y que de alguna manera solo el pudiese darle. Dio vueltas en la cama pensando en las cualidades de lo que parecía el peliplata quería y muchas cosas se le venían a mente pero no todas eran una opción. El ex patinador tenia personalidad muy particular así que cualquier cosa no le serviría.

Un reloj antiguo de bolsillo podría ser un buen regalo, uno que fueses redondo y dorado, podía usarlo todos los días para ver la hora pero tal vez le haría sentir como un viejo. Un espejo de bolsillo, sería muy útil para que mantuviese su cabello en orden como siempre, pero era algo que cualquiera pudiese darle. Un piercing con una gema japonesa que le sirviera de protección contra malos espíritus era una buena idea pero Víctor no parecía del tipo de temerle a nada.

Se tomó la cabeza con desesperación analizando una y otra vez la situación hasta que un rayo de luz atravesó su nublado cerebro y tuvo la mejor de las ideas, un regalo que solo el pudiese dar, algo que demostrara sus sentimientos, que fuese dorado, redondo, metálico, útil y siempre o casi siempre pudiese llevar puesto.

Se levantó rápidamente y se arregló, saludo a su madre que se hallaba en el camino a la salida y sin tomar ni un te salió apresurado a buscar el preciado detalle.

Víctor después de muchos días de agonía se había dormido así que no pudo ver como su amado salía a prisa, tampoco le interesaba seguirlo nuevamente, esta vez no sometería a Yuri a satisfacer sus anhelos simplemente esperaría con ansias cualquier detalle por parte del moreno. Estaba cerca del chico que siempre le había atraído y eso era lo más importante además si Yuri no lograba entender que era lo que deseaba pues el daría otro paso a llevar su relación a un nivel mayor. En algún momento necesitaba salir de la sensei zone por llamarlo de alguna manera.

24 de diciembre víspera de navidad.

El día había pasado entre las premuras entre las preparaciones para la cena de navidad y disfrutar de la compañía de familia y amigos, quienes se habían retirado poco a poco dejando la casa de los Katsuki casi desierta. Incluso los dueños de casa habían salido a dar una vuelta y disfrutar de la fría pero agradable noche.

Victor y Yuri habían recogido los platos y dejaban todo limpio antes de también salir y es que pese a las negativas del moreno el peliplata había insistido en ayudar, estar con los Katsuki era lo más cercano a estar en familia y cada instante con ellos era memorable para él y más cuando esto le permitia estar con "su" yuri.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, en busca de abrigos y algo más, los regalos que intercambiarían en cualquier momento de la madrugada con el pretexto de la navidad.

El ex-patinador se sentía entusiasmado y no es que antes no hubiese tenido a alguien junto a él solo que ninguna otra persona podía compararse con el japonés además ya estaba a punto de no poder controlar su curiosidad. Se había preparado mentalmente para cualquier cosa, tal vez y el chico le saldría con una fotografía de la medalla del grand prix y una promesa de dársela. Si eso pasaba pues ya buscaría la forma de salir de aquella zona rara entre ser el objeto de admiración y el entrenador de Yuri, una mescla de amigo a la fuerza y guía con algunos derechos que el mismo se había tomado pero que a veces el menor no parecía notar totalmente aunque para el mundo entero estaba claro, no por nada se habían besado en público frente a millones de televidentes. Bueno él lo había besado pero Yuri no le había rechazado. Así que ese beso contaba como algo de las dos partes.

-¿ya estás listo? -pregunto el mayor de los chicos.

-¿Eh? si...si, casi. -respondió el japonés un poco nervioso ocultando una pequeña cajita de regalo en el bolsillo de su abrigo con la mala suerte que al hacerlo otro objeto cayó de este.

El rostro del pelinegro se puso tan rojo como las botas de santa.

El ruso se agacho rápidamente a recogerlo del piso, levantándose con toda la parsimonia del mundo mientras una sonrisa pícara y maléfica se dibujaba de tal forma en su rostro que helo la sangre del dueño de casa por segundos.

-picaron, si este es mi regalo, debo decir que me encanta - argumento mostrando la bolsita plástica que permitía ver un preservativo en color dorado- aunque solo pueda usarlo una vez, yo tengo más aquí, -indico sacando su cartera y mostrando un buen arsenal de aquellos plastiquitos del amor. -pasaremos la mejor noche -expreso Víctor acercándose ante la estatua de lo que se suponía era Yuri.

-Queeeeeee -grito procesando al fin todo - lo siento, yo… ese no es tu regalo, solo me lo dieron en el centro comercial ayer cuando fui a comprar y…

Un beso tierno en los labios lo acallo produciendo que este cerrara los ojos. Entregándose por segunda vez a aquellos finos y seductores labios que le hechizaban pero que le costaba admitir en público gracias a su gran timidez.

-Solo bromeaba, sé que no serias capaz de tomar ese tipo de iniciativa aunque confieso porque pasemos a ese plano. Yuri te amo como no he amado a nadie más y te lo he expresado de diferentes formas, sé que sientes lo mismo. Esta noche quiero que no me veas solo como a tu entrenador, a tu rival o alguien a quien alcanzar, no solo quiero ser tu amigo o ser la inspiración para que patines de forma atrevida. Quiero ser tu pareja de manera oficial, ser quien robe todos tus suspiros y al que acudas cuando te sientas deprimido o feliz, anhelo ser tu todo, tener una parte importante en tu corazón.- afirmo mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo y de esta sacaba un precioso anillo de oro con la inscripción "te amo V.N"

Las lágrimas se desbordaron por las mejillas de Yuri empañando sus lentes, ya era tiempo de llamar las cosas como son y dejar un poco el temor guardado, ya una vez le había declarado amor a ese hombre que estaba frente a él, a esa estrella que había bajado de un firmamento lejano y ahora era la persona más importante para él.

En uno de aquellos ataques de sinceridad y efusividad beso al peliplata uniendo no solo sus labios sino sus corazones. Ambos cerraron sus ojos y se abrazaron de forma que sus cuerpos parecían fundirse en uno solo. El oxígeno les obligo a separarse sin el agrado de ambos.

-Yo también te amo. -dijo tímidamente con las mejillas encendidas el pelinegro -amo a Víctor de la manera en que se aman las parejas. -susurro sacando de su bolsillo el tan anhelado y a la vez problemático regalo.

Los ojos celestes de Víctor casi se salen de su lugar no solo al escuchar aquellas palabras que había deseado por mucho tiempo y más al abrir el pequeño paquete en su interior había un camafeo dorado con la foto de Yuri y Makkachin en sus brazos y en la contratapa la inscripción "para mi persona más importante Y.K"

El corazón del peliplata casi se sale de su pecho, era inmensamente feliz. Todos sus esfuerzos y sacrificios habían valido la pena. Ya no era la estrella solitaria, era un hombre enamorado y feliz, que era correspondido. No había obtenido un anillo como él pensaba pero el camafeo con su respectiva cadena era un regalo muy emotivo además podía ver cada a los seres más especiales para el cuándo quisiera, era perfecto.

Las palabras se esfumaron aquella noche de navidad, el frio invernal desapareció en aquella habitación porque la fuerza del amor y el deseo lleno de calor el recinto. Los besos y las caricias se llevaron el temor y sus cuerpos hablaron de manera sincera expresando cuanto se amaban aquellos dos jóvenes. Los fuegos artificiales inundaron el cielo de la ciudad, llamando la atención de la familia Katsuki y los habitantes del lugar, pero en la habitación del patinador que representaba a Japón ante el mundo brillo el amor, permitiendo que aquel estuche que contenía un plástico dorado enrollado en casi como anillo también tuvieses su importancia.

Los primeros rayos de un sol dorado llegaron mostrando que la navidad había llegado al mundo y reflejando lo acontecido en aquella habitación. Víctor y Yuri despertaban abrazados, desnudos sin más prendas que un anillo en la mano del moreno y un camafeo en el cuello del albino y una cobija que cubría algunas partes que no eran interés de nadie más que de ellos mismos. Ambos habían recibido un gran regalo y era mucho más que redondo y dorado.

Nota: Hola, espero que les haya gustado y se hayan divertido un poco con esta historia. Víctor y su personalidad arrolladora y contrastante con la tímida y dulce de Yuri son lo máximo, amo esta pareja a tal punto que termine escribiendo algo para ellos cuando tengo el tiempo al límite.

Feliz Navidad para todos.

Xiang Li 3


End file.
